Agradecimiento
by StrifeMachine
Summary: Existían muchas cosas que no se debían permitir con Sasuke Uchiha, y una de ellas, era deberle un favor. AU. R18. Crimen. SS.


**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, la imagen de portada a su respectivo autor. Lo único mío es la historia.**

 **Notas al final.**

 **.**

 **Agradecimiento**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: L** a salvación.

* * *

— ¿Sigues aquí?

Sakura giró el rostro para escuchar a Shizune, casi por cuarta vez, reclamarle por qué aún no se había ido a casa. A pesar de que las labores de las secretarias terminaban horas antes de las diez y media de la noche; Sakura tenía que hacer una excepción con su horario ahora que su jefe había partido a otro país, y necesitaba encargarse totalmente de sus asuntos mientras no estaba.

— Aún no termino esto.

Shizune levantó una ceja y le dijo que podía terminarlo al día siguiente. Pero la mujer de ojos verdes sabía que al siguiente día tenía una reunión a la que presentarse en nombre de su jefe y por lo tanto, debía estar lo más desocupada posible. Siguió tecleando en su computadora hasta que fue interrumpida por una carpeta en la pantalla.

— Es en serio Sakura, ve a casa.

Sakura dirigió su mirada cansada otra vez a la de Shizune, esta retiró su carpeta de la computadora y le mostró una mirada amable.

— No has estado durmiendo bien ¿verdad? — preguntó gentilmente, con un carácter solo dedicado a una chica responsable y trabajadora que conocía desde hace años como Sakura.

— Anoche me puse a estudiar los contratos y el tema de discusión, pero no terminé y aún tengo que leer esta noche — suspiró, pasando sus manos por su rostro cansado hasta sus cabellos haciéndolos para atrás, y terminar estirándose en su asiento — ¿Por qué el señor Darui me hace esto?

— No te preocupes, seguro que cuando llegue te dará una jugosa bonificación — animó la morena, y la pelirrosa sonrió.

— Eso es lo que me motiva — contestó lista para reanudar su trabajo, pero Shizune volvió a interrumpir.

— Pues te motivará mañana, porque ahora te vas conmigo — Shizune rodeó el escritorio apoderándose de la computadora ajena, guardó todos los cambios y cerró la sesión.

Si Sakura no hubiera tenido realmente ganas de irse para terminar de estudiar, y por qué no, comer un poco, no la habría dejado ni hacer un solo click en su fuente de trabajo.

Sakura se levantó de su asiento y acomodó un poco su escritorio antes de tomar su bolso. Sacó un pequeño espejo del cajón y miró su rostro. Vaya, sí que lucía cansada, pero al menos la imagen pulcra y recta que siempre se esforzaba por mantener en la oficina seguía intacta. Su cabello recogido en una bolita baja y su flequillo acomodado mayormente de un solo lado. La lisa tela su traje negro bien vestido, y blusa blanca libre de percances en forma de manchas. Su reflejo era el de una perfecta mujer de oficina.

— Listo, vámonos — informó Shizune, y Sakura guardó el espejo en su lugar.

En el edificio solo quedaban los intendentes y los guardias de seguridad. Sakura quiso saber porque incluso Shizune seguía ahí también, pero decidió no preguntar temiendo tocar un tema sensible que se escabullía entre los cubículos del edificio hasta llegar, sin querer, a su escritorio. Un tema que la involucraba a ella y al gerente Yamato, un hombre casado.

Ambas tomaron el tren que las conducía a sus hogares, pero no entablaron ninguna conversación perdidas en sus propios asuntos.

Sakura suspiró, casi como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre cada vez que pensaba en sí misma. Demasiado trabajo todo el tiempo la dejaba totalmente exhausta, para cuando llegaba el fin de semana, lo último que pensaba era en salir de su hogar. Reflexionando sobre su situación social, amorosa e incluso familiar, podía sentir como toda su juventud y sus entusiasmos por la vida se escurrían entre sus dedos. En menos de un mes cumpliría los veintiséis años, pero desde que cumplió los diecinueve y empezó a trabajar en esa oficina solo como una simple recadera, sentía que la edad se le pasaba volando, y los mejores años para divertirse, conocer gente y formar una familia, también. La última vez que había tenido un novio formal fue hace nueve años.

Se preguntó que estarían haciendo sus antiguas compañeras de escuela. Lo más seguro es que algunas ya se hubieran casado, y que otras incluso fueran madres. La maternidad era una imagen que cuando era pequeña vislumbró cerca de los veinte años, la misma edad en la que la habían tenido sus padres. Pero al paso que avanzaba su vida, lo veía cada vez más lejos e inalcanzable.

¿Por qué de repente la asaltaban estos pensamientos? Lo que llenaba su cabeza cada vez que iba o venía del trabajo eran cosas más sencillas y algunas nimiedades. ¿Sería acaso que la crisis de los treinta ya la estaba atacando?

El tren avanzó y anunció la próxima parada donde Shizune se bajaría. La morena se giró hacia Sakura y se despidió haciéndole prometer que no se quedaría tan tarde leyendo. La pelirrosa alzó su mano en clara señal de promesa, pero dudaba mucho que pudiera mantenerla.

Cuando Shizune bajó del tren, un hombre alto con gorra y encapuchado subió. Rara vez alguien le deseaba buenas noches a una persona que no conocía, pero ese hombre lo había hecho, y ella extrañada, lo regresó. Era inusualmente alto y tenía una larga costura en su mejilla izquierda que le hacía lucir tétrico.

— Al menos podría usar una gasa para no llamar la atención — pensó.

No faltó mucho para que el tren llegara a su estación, y ella se ubicó frente a las puertas lista para bajarse y llegar a su casa de una buena vez, todavía le faltaba un buen tramo de diez minutos de caminata. Miró sobre su hombro al sujeto que había subido tras bajarse Shizune, y lo vio levantarse para también bajar.

El tren se detuvo y Sakura bajó seguida de él, pero suspiró aliviada al ver como se adelantaba y tomaba el camino opuesto al que ella tomaría.

— Estoy actuando como una chiflada — pensó, pero no le quitó la mirada de encima cuando salió de la estación hasta que no lo vio perderse en una esquina.

El cielo empezó a tronar y dejó escapar algunas gotas, pero como mujer precavida valía por dos, de su bolso sacó un paraguas y se cubrió tranquilamente.

Las calles de Shinjuku nunca se habían visto más oscuras y solitarias que aquella noche.

De hecho, siendo sincera, le parecía que todas las noches eran exactamente iguales; con las mismas personas regresando de sus empleos con las caras largas y aburridas, el mismo faro que parpadeaba a punto de no prender nunca más y las mismas pandillas que se sentaban en los callejones a silbarle a cualquier persona que pudiera usar falda.

Esta noche no debería tener nada de diferente a excepción de la lluvia, pero algo en su psique, casi como fantasmas susurrándole al oído que no volteara o la iban a atrapar, empezaron a atormentarla. Giró su cabeza imaginando encontrarse algo, incluso al mismo sujeto que había bajado del tren, pero no había nadie. La espesura de la lluvia incrementó y el sonido que provocaba el impacto de las gotas consumió cualquier otro ruido delator de un acoso.

Los escalofríos que le indicaban a una persona que estaba en peligro empezaron a recorrer su espina. Sentía una mirada fija en su persona, una carga pesada a su alrededor. Jamás, en toda su vida, había sido una persona paranoica a la hora de detectar un peligro que posiblemente no existía solo por caminar sola y en la noche, pero sin saber por qué, poco a poco creyendo que era su instinto de supervivencia o algo así, llegó a creer que alguien en verdad estaba siguiéndola.

Miró nuevamente hacía todos los lados disimulando una calma que estaba descontrolándose. Se aferró más fuerte al bolso preparado para simplemente tirarlo en caso de que se tratara de un asalto. Caminó más rápido, haciendo que los tacones produjeran un sonido más fuerte al chocar con el concreto. Y respiró pausadamente, esperando que así el miedo disminuyera un poco en su ser.

Posiblemente todo era un malentendido de su subconsciente, que había mantenido guardada la sensación de incomodidad que le provocó aquel hombre del tren, y lo reflejaba ahora por sentirse vulnerable. Pero no podía confiarse nunca, ni mucho menos arriesgarse.

Unas cuantas personas pasaban, pero dudaba muchísimo que si algo le llegara a suceder alguien fuera a meter las manos por ella. Tenía deseos de llamar a la policía, pero eso solo haría que la o las personas que la seguían actuaran más rápido. Giró en una esquina donde no tenía que hacerlo, porque sabía que a unas casas más estaba una tienda que abría las veinticuatro horas. Ahí seguro que conseguiría ayuda y podría comunicarse con las autoridades más tranquilamente. Solo le faltaban unos cuantos pasos más, hasta que sintió una mano aferrarse a su boca con un pañuelo húmedo, pocos segundos después todo se empezó a nublar.

-o-

Sakura despertó con un terrible entumecimiento de todas sus partes, cuando se removió incomoda, pudo sentir el picor de la sangre volver a fluir por sus extremidades adormecidas y generar esa molesta sensación de mil pequeñas espinas perforando repetidamente la piel.

Las manos las tenía atadas con una gruesa y raposa cuerda junto con sus piernas y frente a su pecho, que le impedían doblarse o girarse tan siquiera. Estaba segura que había abierto los ojos, pero la oscuridad aun permanecía ante su visión. Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente y con ellos, el miedo.

Empezó a forzar las manos tratando de desajustar el nudo, pero era obviamente imposible. Quiso gritar, pero el trapo en su boca se lo impidió.

— Tranquila — escuchó a alguien cerca de su oído.

Era una voz muy grave y aterradora. Su cuerpo se paralizó ante tan malévolo panorama de su situación. La habían secuestrado, y cuando se dieran cuenta que ella era una simple secretaria sin mucho dinero, sin amigos ni familiares cercanos que pudieran pagar su rescate, o al menos, enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, la matarían, tal vez no sin antes violarla.

El llanto vino enseguida acompañado de gimoteos. Una mano empezó a acariciar su mejilla y la deslizó hasta su cuello, acariciándola como si se tratara de solo un animal. Escuchó a alguien chitar, pero le resultaba imposible callar todo el miedo que estaba sintiendo.

¿Era todo? ¿Iba a morir así?

— ¡Alguien que la calle, me está dando una maldita jaqueca!

Una voz diferente se escuchó aún más lejana que la primera, pero podía escuchar los pasos de más personas ubicarse cerca.

— El único que provoca dolores de cabeza eres tú.

— ¡Estúpido!

Alguien en el fondo pidió que se comportaran y con eso se callaron sin objeción. Sakura, quien en todo momento no había dejado de llorar, gemir, y ser acariciada por una mano que no pasaba de su rostro y cuello, entró en un estado de desesperación y miedo tal, que su cuerpo se retorcía atrapado entre las cuerdas como un jabalí tratando de liberarse de la red. Era inútil y probablemente se ganaría un golpe muy duro por su descontrol, pero en ese momento no pensaba nada más que en el hecho de que iba a ser asesinada.

— ¡Enserio, calmen a esa ramera!

— Tobi, quítale la venda de los ojos.

La mano que la acariciaba se apartó de ella y acató la orden. Le costó obtener una visión clara por toda las lágrimas más el tiempo que estuvo en la penumbra, pero finalmente pudo ver a sus captores, entre ellos al encapuchado del tren, que la saludó con un irónico «buenos días».

Estaba rodeada por cinco hombres, uno de ellos avanzó hasta quedar en cuclillas muy cerca de su rostro, y la miró sin una pizca de sentimiento o humanidad. Tenía unos ojos violetas tan fríos y vacíos, como si solo se tratara de un cadáver.

— Sakura Haruno, bienvenida.

La joven vibró ante el monstruo frente suyo y suplico piedad, pero con la tela en su boca y el llanto lo único que se escuchaban eran balbuceos sin sentido. Tantas lágrimas caían que frente al piso de concreto se notaba una mancha de humedad. El sujeto no le quitaba los ojos de encima, perforándola con el terror que irradiaba su mirada, acorralándola como una presa entre el líder de los cazadores. La intimidaba mucho, y le costaba mantener su mirada, pero aunque sus ojos quisieran bajar y mirar a otro lado asfixiada por el pánico, estos volvían a los violetas irremediablemente como un imán.

El evidente jefe del grupo se levantó satisfecho sin expresarlo. La mujer frente a él sería alguien fácil de subyugar, y eso ahorraría tiempo trayendo ganancias pronto. Con una simple seña a un hombre rubio, bastante más joven que los demás, dictó su orden.

— Límpiala y llévala al cuarto.

— De acuerdo, hn.

El resto de los hombres dieron media vuelta y empezaron a abandonar la habitación justo como lo había hecho el líder. En único en quedarse voluntariamente para ayudar, fue el tipo que había respondido al nombre de Tobi. El sujeto tenía una extraña mascara naranja con un solo agujero para el ojo derecho. Tenía una voz forzadamente infantil y un movimiento exagerado. Podría ser mayor al rubio, pero aun así se refería a él como su superior.

— No sé cómo el líder pudo permitir que alguien como tú se uniera a la organización — comentó el rubio — pero si no tienes nada mejor que hacer ahórrame el trabajo y empieza a desatarla.

— ¡Como usted ordene señor Deidara! — dijo el otro hombre animado e intentó acercase, pero inmediatamente ella se revolvió asustada.

El hombre rubio alzó su camisa revelando un arma que desenfundó y apuntó directo a su cabeza.

— Deja de hacer estupideces o te volaré los sesos. Tobi, desátala.

En esta ocasión Sakura no movió un solo músculo, solo esperó a que el enmascarado terminara de desatarla, seguía tendida en el suelo dejando que aquel hombre la manipulara como quisiera. Cuando por fin fue libre de las ataduras, no supo si seguir tirada o levantarse.

— ¿La dejamos que se cambie? — preguntó el enmascarado señalando la suciedad de su ropa.

El rubio rodó los ojos.

— A menos que quieras llevarla toda sucia con el jefe.

El enmascarado emitió un «va a matarnos» y le pidió que se desvistiera. Sakura asustada obedeció, permitiéndose no tener ninguna clase de pena con un arma apuntándole en todo momento y el dedo del rubio sobre el gatillo. Se retiró la ropa interior también porque así se lo habían indicado, por lo que tuvo que levantarse para poder deshacerse de las prendas inferiores.

La pelirrosa quedó totalmente expuesta a los dos hombres en lo que el enmascarado se retiró para buscar un poco de ropa. No podía mirar a la cara a su rubio captor. No sabía si la miraba o pasaba de ella. Lo que sea que fuera, mientras no quisiera matarla.

— Solo encontré esto, pero mientras estés con el jefe no necesitaras nada más.

El enmascarado le tendió una gran camisa negra que apenas le cubriría el cuerpo, y estaba a punto de ponérsela hasta que el rubio la interrumpió.

— ¿Qué haces? — Gruñó — primero tienes que bañarte.

El rubio la jaló hasta girar a un pequeño espacio donde aguardaban unas cubetas repletas de agua, un jabón, y un sobre de champú.

— No estás en un hotel así que esto es lo que hay, ¡apresúrate!

Sakura tomó un bote medio cortado de refresco que estaba al lado e inició la labor. Lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, y se secó con una toalla que ya se encontraba ahí desde el principio. Se vistió con la única prenda, siempre siendo vigilada por el rubio. Cuando terminó, el hombre le señaló unas sandalias.

— Ya — bisbiseó la mujer tan bajito que apenas y pudo escucharle, pero fue más que suficiente para que la volviera a tomar del brazo y la llevara a un nuevo sitio.

Caminaron apresuradamente, y Sakura tenía deseos de saber que harían a continuación con ella.

— Escucha — dijo el rubio — vas a entrar a la habitación del jefe, vas a portarte bien y hacer lo que él te diga. Si te pones de altanera y desafiante, él no será condescendiente contigo y te matará. Ahórrame la molesta labor de limpiar tus restos.

Sakura asintió temblorosa. El rubio dio unos toques a la puerta y escuchó un «adelante».

— Entra.

La pelirrosa cruzó la habitación avanzando porque creyó que el rubio la seguiría, pero lo único que hizo él fue cerrar la puerta tras su entrada. Nerviosa, quiso emitir una pregunta, sin embargo el nudo en la garganta junto con el llanto que soltaría si abría un poco la boca le impedían hacerlo.

El hombre de ojos violetas y cabello naranja la observó como se observa a un mueble, de arriba para abajo evaluando su calidad.

— Quítate eso.

Sin pensárselo ni un segundo obedeció, importándole más su vida que su dignidad. El hombre se acercó a ella y le tocó ambos pechos, antes de recorrer sus manos hacía la cintura haciendo presión, exigiéndole que se diera la vuelta. Hizo el mismo proceder con su trasero, y ella contuvo todas las ganas que tenía de meterle un rodillazo donde más le doliera.

— ¿Eres virgen?

Sakura movió la cabeza negativamente y el hombre no dijo nada más, pero una pequeñísima sombra de molestia se asomó por un instante sin que ella lo viera. La mirada de Sakura estaba clavada en la mugrienta pared de la habitación, mientras aquel sujeto seguía inspeccionando su cuerpo como un simple objeto.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que has venido a hacer aquí?

— Yo no vine para nada, me trajeron a la fuerza, idiota — pensó, recuperando un poco del carácter fuerte que le caracterizaba, pero que traicioneramente le había abandonado desde que abrió sus ojos en ese lugar. La persona dentro de ella que manipulaba su sentido común, le decía que estaba bien, que de todas maneras su verdadero ser desafiante habría hecho que la mataran en un santiamén.

El sujeto no esperó una respuesta de su parte y continuó.

— Estas aquí para servir a nombre de Akatsuki. Tenemos un negocio muy especial en Shibuya, si eres lista, sabrás de lo que se trata.

Ni siquiera había una opción de rescate. Ni siquiera amenazas de muerte o tortura. Desde un principio había sido llevada a ese lugar para hacerla desaparecer del mundo en el que había vivido con simpleza todos estos años y convertirla en una simple prostituta. No le parecía raro que la tratara ahora como mercancía. Tampoco que en todo ese tiempo no le hayan golpeado de verdad.

Sintió el alma escaparse de su cuerpo cuando, terminando de procesar la información, se dio cuenta de su injusto destino. De hecho no, ni siquiera tenía porque ser una de esas mujeres que vendían su cuerpo a diferentes y repugnantes hombres, bastaba con encontrar al sujeto posiblemente mafioso, que decidiera apropiarse de ella hasta hastiarse y desecharla.

Había leído sobre la trata de personas, había visto documentales y películas, pero jamás pensó vivirlo en la vida real ¿Quién se lo esperaba? Sus ojos verdes se vaciaron de toda luz ¿Así acabaría su vida? ¿Siendo la mujerzuela de alguien hasta morir?

Recordó a sus padres que vivían en una de las islas de Okinawa. Recordó a Shizune, quien fue casi su segunda mentora después de la señora Tsunade, y a la misma mujer, la primera persona que había creído en ella, y que le había ayudado a escalar en la empresa a pesar de todas las carencias que poseía profesionalmente en aquel entonces. El señor Darui había confiado en ella para mantener todo en orden y no lo pudo hacer. El gato que se colaba por su ventana a media noche ya no tendría a nadie quien le acariciara. Las lágrimas cayeron otra vez, pero de su boca no salía nada ¿Era resignación?

Mientras es escrutinio seguía, en su mente empezaron a llegar pequeñas imágenes de su vida, diminutos momentos donde se arrepentía de algo. Se arrepentía de todas las cosas que había querido hacer y que no se animó por miedo, o por dejar que el trabajo se apoderara de todo su tiempo. También se arrepentía de todos aquellos fines de semana en la que pudo haber salido y conocer gente nueva. Se arrepentía de no haber aceptado la cita de su superior, por no hacer el esfuerzo de querer y ser querida sin una atracción inicial de su parte, para no complicar su situación laboral. Se arrepentía de no haberles agradecido lo suficiente al señor Darui y la señora Tsunade. Se arrepentía de no haber arreglado las cosas con Ino. Se arrepentía de haber peleado con sus padres antes de abandonar su hogar y aventurarse a las grandes ciudades. Se arrepentía de jamás haber sabido vivir la vida.

El gran cuerpo del hombre se paró frente a ella después de haber observado cada rasgo, de haber tocado su piel y haber medido su figura. En su cabeza los números empezaban a formularse dándole un subtotal a la joven, que solo podría ser terminado de juzgar si conocía sus métodos y talentos.

— De ahora en adelante te referirás a mi como Pein — informó el hombre levantando la quijada de la mujer, buscando que ella le mirara — Seré tu dueño hasta que alguien me pague muy bien por ti. Ahora agáchate.

Ante la aparente sordera de la pelirrosa, Pein sujetó la cabeza de esta y la empujó hacia abajo hasta que ella pudo reaccionar y ponerse de rodillas. Con la mano que tenía libre desabrochó su pantalón, y hurgando entre su ropa interior sacó su flácido miembro.

— Chupa.

Sakura miró hacia un punto muerto en el piso, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza. Pein, cansándose de su actitud, la haló de los cabellos fuertemente y le dio una cachetada con el dorso de la mano.

— Obedece sino quieres que te tire a la basura de una vez.

El golpe le había hecho girar el rostro por la fuerza y la mejilla le dolía horrores. Con la lentitud de sus actos, Pein volvió a alzar la mano esta vez con el puño cerrado, pero antes de dejar caer un golpe, la lengua tímida de la pelirrosa recorrió la punta del miembro como una paleta de horrible sabor.

La expresión de Pein no cambió en ningún momento, pero dejó de amenazarla al verla por fin actuar.

— Esfuérzate más — exclamó zarandeándola de los cabellos.

Sakura cubrió el falo con su boca y lo que no pudo entrar, lo apretó entre una mano. A pesar de haber tenido algunos encuentros sexuales de manera casual, nunca había dado una felación en su vida. Era bastante obvio para Pein aquel detalle, pues poco le hizo sentir.

Sabía que Sakura Haruno era una secretaria que vivía sola. Benéficamente había empezado a salir tarde de su empleo y a partir de la bajada de una mujer que a veces la acompañaba, ella quedaba sola. Fue Kakuzu quien la había visto por primera vez, quien le enseñó su fotografía para que él diera el visto bueno por su captura. La decisión en aquel entonces fue aprobada casi sin penarlo.

Esa mujer tenía una belleza casi mágica. Su cabello rosa claro y sus ojos verdes, le hacían ver como una sirena sin cola, o un hada sin alas; una imagen tan atrayente que solo necesitaba ser bien pulida para que los hombres más hambrientos y perversos se pelearan por ella. También tenía esa clase de rostro que usando el maquillaje y atuendo ideal, podía aparentar ser incluso menor de edad. Estaba seguro de que Sakura Haruno complacería muchos fetiches, solo le faltaba ser entrenada, y de eso bien podía encargarse él.

— Tengo que enseñarte muchas cosas antes de que empieces. Pero por ahora, intenta usar tus dientes para acariciar esta parte — indicó señalando su miembro húmedo — Mientras lo sacas y lo vuelves a meter, utiliza tu lengua para presionar y has succiones. Inténtalo otra vez.

Sakura chupó nuevamente el pene dormido del líder, siguiendo los pasos que él le dijo. Jugó con el glande y con los testículos del hombre hasta volver a meter toda su hombría en la boca, y realizar dichas succiones. En su boca sintió aquella masa de carne endurecerse y palpitar. A pesar de que el líder era un hombre que claramente no mostraba sus emociones, cerró los ojos y se permitió soltar fuertes exhalaciones.

— Ya estás entendiendo — soltó, casi en un suspiro.

Las succiones y su lengua fueron muy gratificantes para la virilidad del líder, quien se derramó medianamente satisfecho en la boca de la pelirrosa, ordenando que se tragara la semilla de su nuevo dueño.

Los golpes incesantes de alguien se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta.

— Señor líder, Sasori ya está aquí — habló una voz chillona — Dice que Raíz está siguiéndonos de cerca, debemos marcharnos cuanto antes.

— Diles a todos que se preparen entonces — dictó — Suban a las otras.

Como si no hubiera tenido un orgasmo hace tan solo unos segundos, Pein acomodó sus ropas con la misma falta de expresión y le ordenó ponerse la camisa de nuevo para poder marcharse. El líder la miró levantarse y obedecer.

— Terminaremos las lecciones en Shibuya.

-o-

Sakura fue guiada de nuevo fuera del cuarto del líder hasta una salida que parecía un almacén de coches. Ahí se encontraba una vagoneta con las puertas abiertas, donde dentro podía ver a otras dos mujeres con algunos golpes y llorando silenciosas. Estaban desamarradas, pero por los moretones en sus cuerpos podía saber que no era necesario debido a la bruta manera de hacerlas obedecer.

— ¿Qué esperas? Entra ya.

Un hombre albino y tatuado le miró con prepotencia, y ella se apresuró a obedecer antes de que decidiera arremeter contra ella de alguna manera. No miró a ninguna de las mujeres más allá de lo que ya había hecho, y que Dios las perdonara, pero sentía un pequeñísimo pinchazo de alivio enterarse que no era la única en esa situación.

El albino, el enmascarado, el hombre del tren y el líder subieron con ellas a la parte de atrás, mientras que un pelirrojo que no había visto antes tomaba el volante y el rubio servía de copiloto.

— ¿En dónde se supone que veremos a Kisame y su mujer? — preguntó el albino.

— Nos estarán esperando allá.

La pelirrosa intentó mirar de nuevo a las dos mujeres que estaban a su lado. Una de ellas era rubia y la otra de pelo negro, pero aparte de eso, la posición encogida de sus cuerpos no le permitían ver nada más.

— ¿Te dio tiempo de cogértela Pein? — El albino volvió a interrumpir el silencio, esperando una respuesta que no llegó — ¡No seas grosero y contéstame!

Nadie más habló a excepción del albino, quien parecía estar muy aburrido y empezó a picotear a la rubia que se sentaba a su lado. Pudo escuchar como la llamaba Yugito y que si le había gustado lo que le había hecho en su habitación. Después el chico enmascarado comenzó a cantar ridículas canciones infantiles de viaje, para según él, tranquilizar a las niñas. Lejos de tranquilizarla, el sujeto tan misterioso le dio escalofríos. Obviamente era un psicópata, un demente.

En el trayecto pudo ver como apenas estaba amaneciendo por la poca luz que se colaba de las ventanas del copiloto. No sabía mucho del proceder delictivo, siempre creyó que ese tipo de cosas, de trasladarse de un lugar a otro, solo ocurrían en la noche.

El inequívoco sonido que provocaba una motocicleta a toda velocidad empezó a escucharse cada vez más y más cerca. De cualquier forma, abrazó sus piernas desnudas y lo ignoró, hasta que ese ruido se duplicó y sonó aún más fuerte muy cerca de la vagoneta.

— ¡Son esos idiotas de Raíz!

Los hombres sacaron armas que mantenían ocultas es una bolsa grande y soltaron maldiciones a partir de eso. Su corazón bombeó ante la incertidumbre y miró en todas las direcciones sin saber que sucedía. Solo un sonoro grito abandonó sus labios cuando el primer balazo se escuchó, abollando el metal de la vagoneta vieja.

— ¡Agáchense! — Les gritó el líder a las tres y ellas por instinto lo hicieron.

Sakura escuchó más armas disparándose. Cerró los ojos cansada de todo, con las situaciones agolpándose en su cabeza como si fuera una mala broma. No sabía que era Raíz, pero por su forma tan desinhibida de actuar, supo que no podía ser la policía. Tal vez era solo una organización rival que vio una perfecta oportunidad de atacar.

Las tres mujeres lloraron y gritaron asustadas. Una explosión de neumático hizo que el vehículo se descontrolara y las tres, sin sustento alguno, se precipitaran hacia las puertas traseras forzándolas. La vagoneta se detuvo y los hombres armados empezaron a bajar, disparando sin cesar a los motociclistas que pasaron de largo y luego giraron en su dirección. Una de las balas impactó de lleno en la cabeza del albino, desplomándose sin vida en el asfalto. Los motociclistas tomaron sus distancias, pero uno de ellos tenía una puntería tal, que logró atinarle al blanco asesinando al tipo del tren.

— ¡Pein que hacemos! — gritó el pelirrojo.

El líder tomó a la rubia rehén y la mostró frente a los motociclistas. Cuando estos dejaron de disparar, Pein apuntó con su arma al lado de su cráneo y disparó, haciendo un gran charco de sangre a su lado, manchando su propio rostro.

Las expresiones de los motociclistas no se podían apreciar por los cascos. Sin embargo, enardecidos por la sangre tan fría del líder al matar a una mujer desprotegida, levantaron sus armas hasta que otra mujer fue sacada de la vagoneta apuntada con la misma arma.

Sakura tembló e hipó sin poder evitarlo cuando puso el primer pie fuera.

— Por favor no me mate — pidió despacio, pero el líder no retiraba la mirada de sus enemigos.

— Bajen sus armas — gritó — Si no quieren que la mate también.

La pelirrosa les rogó a todos los dioses que aquellos dos sujetos obedecieran, que se pusieran de su lado para que se le permitiera vivir. Desesperada, gimoteó haciendo suplicas en su cabeza.

Ambos sujetos se miraron el uno al otro, bajaron de sus motocicletas y aventaron sus armas al suelo. Lo más seguro es que tuvieran más armas en la misma motocicleta, o escondida en alguna parte de su ropa, pero se inmovilizaron lo más posible ante las exigencias del líder.

— Vamos a irnos y no quiero que nos sigan, si lo hacen, no solo la mataré a ella, sino a la otra que aún está dentro.

Los hombres volvieron a subir a la camioneta dejando los cuerpos de sus compañeros abandonados. El líder en su poder aún tenía a la mujer de cabello negro, pero dejar a la pelirrosa simplemente le dejaba un sabor de pérdida y humillación más amargo que el ver a sus cómplices caídos. El pelirrojo retomó el mando de la camioneta y avanzó con dificultades a causa del neumático perdido. Mientras ya se estaban alejando, la puerta trasera se abrió y el líder se asomó por ella disparando directo a la pelirrosa.

La sangre no tardó en derramarse por su cuerpo y el dolor le hizo caer. Los motociclistas volvieron a tomar posesión de sus vehículos y avanzaron hasta la mujer que se encogía en el suelo de dolor.

En la lejanía, Pein apostaba que ninguno de los dos "justicieros" se atrevería a perseguirlo dejando a la mujer morirse ahí. Su tiro no la había matado inmediatamente a propósito, para evitar que le siguieran dando caza por el momento, y poder cambiar de vehículo antes de que alguien más apareciera. Esos idiotas habían decidido atacar parcialmente lejos de las zonas habitadas exactamente para evitar el caos, y por eso mismo las ambulancias tardarían en llegar. Más le valía a ese par dar la vuelta y regresar sino querían perderla.

Los de Raíz eran tan hijos de puta como cualquier banda delictiva bajo la sombra de una falsa bandera de tipos buenos. Pero sabía exactamente quienes habían sido sus atacantes, y que por supuesto, ellos no la dejarían morir.

Las pocas fuerzas en su cuerpo la estaban abandonando. Unas sombras se acercaron a ella, pero le costó trabajo enfocar o incluso preocuparse. Un poco de su propia sangre había empapado su ojo izquierdo y el otro estaba nublado por las lágrimas.

— Tranquila — pidió el primero en acercarse.

Mientras uno hablaba por una radio dando la misión por fallida, el otro se quitó el casco y reveló un inquieto rostro. Sus ojos azules escaneaban la profundidad de la herida y se aseguraba que algún fragmento de bala no estuviera atrapado causándole más dolor. Sus rubios cabellos brillaron ante la salida del sol como una ilusión. El miedo más el dolor la estaban haciendo alucinar. Su cerebro había ya alcanzado un nivel crítico se sensaciones y sentía que se desvanecería en cualquier momento. Antes de cerrar los ojos y sumirse en la inconciencia, observó unos ojos negros mirándola.

-o-

— Sakura

La pelirrosa tan metida en sus asuntos no prestó atención al llamado que le hacían. Tecleaba intensamente en la computadora girando su rostro entre esta y una pila de hojas que reposaba en su escritorio. Tenía aún muchas cosas que archivar, eventos que organizar y presentaciones que elaborar. Su mente estaba absorta de cualquier cosa que pasara a su alrededor, sino fuera porque una mano tocó su hombro, nunca hubiera dejado su trabajo.

— Sakura. Buen día.

Miró al rubio de ojos negros a su lado, con un saco color hueso y pantalones negros.

— Buenos días señor, ¿Cómo se encuentra? — preguntó educada, levantándose de su asiento ante el recién llegado que ejercía un cargo más alto que ella.

— No te molestes Sakura, ya te he dicho que solo me llames Shi — pidió el hombre — Estoy mejor que hace unas horas. Cada vez que Darui abandona estas oficinas, las cosas para nosotros se complican.

La joven de ojos verdes sonrió ante lo cierto. Las oficinas de Kumo normalmente no eran afectadas por la ausencia del director ejecutivo. Pero para ella; la secretaria del director, y para Shi; el Jefe de marca, entre otras personas, siempre se les venía encima más trabajo que no sería tan complicado si tan solo por cada hoja que llegaba a esa oficina, no tuviera que ser reportada y mandada a autorizar por la junta de directores, perfectamente bien redactada y explicada su proceder.

El rubio conversó con ella, tratando de distráela un poco de su incesante labor que ya llevaba más de una semana trayéndole los pies arriba. La joven se permitió hablar con un superior, sonreírle y tutearle.

— Falta muy poco para la hora de la comida, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos juntos a comprar algo?, yo invito.

Dubitativa entre responderle que se quedaría las horas de la comida a seguir archivando o aceptar la invitación, dejó que la indecisión flotara entre ambos.

— No lo sé, si no termino esto pronto, tendré que quedarme más tarde. No le veo fin al trabajo — comentó y Shi sonrió.

— Vamos, aunque sea solo por media hora despéjate de todo esto — dijo — Tomar estos pequeños descansos ayudan a no estresarse y reanudar las actividades con más vitalidad.

La pelirrosa estuvo a punto de ceder, pero escuchó los fuertes pasos de Shizune llegar desde un lado.

— Lamento la interrupción, pero alguien está buscándote Sakura.

Extrañada de ser así, puesto que no tenía muchas relaciones con alguien fuera de la oficina, se disculpó con Shi y caminó siendo seguida por Shizune.

— ¿Te veré más tarde? — preguntó el hombre en voz alta al verla partir, a lo que Sakura giró y asintió.

— ¿Tú y el señor Shi?

— Solo es una comida y ya — exclamó sonriente. Shizune le devolvió la sonrisa cómplice.

— Que extraño, recuerdo que rechazabas cualquier idea de relacionarte sentimentalmente con alguien del trabajo.

— Si, yo también — pensó entonces la pelirrosa, extraña con lo que acababa de pasar.

Había platicado tan cómodamente con Shi e incluso le había aceptado una comida. La Sakura que ella recordaba no habría hecho eso, porque no le interesaba su superior en absoluto y no quería complicar las cosas en su trabajo debido a malos entendidos con él.

— Shizune ¿quién me busca? — preguntó al tomar el ascensor junto con ella.

Shizune sonrió.

— Son tus padres Sakura.

— ¡¿Qué?! — casi gritó sorprendida. Sus renuentes padres de la vida citadina, habían dejado el cálido pueblo de Ginoza en Okinawa ¿solo para ir a visitarla al trabajo? ¿Alguien se había muerto o qué?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la recepción y los pudo ver sentados en los sillones. Lo último que había visto de ellos fueron sus caras enfadadas tras azotar la puerta, pero ahora estaban ahí, sonrientes.

— ¡Sakura! — Los dos exclamaron al unísono y se acercaron para abrazarla. Su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero Sakura no lo pudo sentir.

Ino, la recepcionista, la miró con una sonrisa cálida; como si no hubieran sido indiferentes la una de la otra durante mucho tiempo.

— Sakura — palmeó Shizune.

— Sakura — dijo su madre cantarina.

— Sakura — pronunció su padre.

— Sakura — el señor Darui, la señora Tsunade, Ino, Shi, de repente todos estaban ahí.

Llamándola.

— Reacciona Sakura.

— Señorita.

— Despierta.

-o-

Abrió los ojos con una incipiente calma tanteando el cómodo lugar en el que descansaba. Estaba en una habitación blanca, demasiado pequeña y desorganizada para ser un cuarto de hospital, pero había máquinas y un atril para suero que bien le hacían creer que estaba en una especie de clínica de pueblo.

Intentó levantarse, pero el punzante dolor al costado de su cabeza le hizo caer de nuevo con dolor. Fuera de su habitación escuchó un leve «ya despertó» que por primera vez le hizo preguntarse cómo había llegado ahí.

La puerta se abrió y tras eso un viejito acompañado de dos personas que recordaba muy vagamente entraron.

— Que bueno que ya despertaste — dijo el anciano — La herida aun te debe de doler, pero el analgésico que te voy a dar remediará eso.

Sakura asintió.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— Lamentablemente no podemos decirte — interrumpió el rubio — Antes de cualquier cosa necesitamos que nuestro jefe nos diga que vamos a hacer contigo.

— No te asustes — la voz profunda de su acompañante se hizo sonar cuando la expresión de la mujer había cambiado a una asustada — No vamos a hacerte daño.

— ¿Pero quienes son ustedes? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — Preguntó desconfiada — ¿Son policías?

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada.

— No, de ninguna manera — respondió el rubio — Pero te aliviará saber que no somos los malos aquí.

Sakura recordó sus caras, eran las mismas que había visto antes de cerrar los ojos. Aquellos sujetos que habían matado tan fríamente a dos de sus captores, pero gracias a eso, fue liberada y puesta a salvo. Aunque "a salvo" era solo una hipótesis. Si ellos no eran policías, y aun así portaban armas y abrían fuego contra una banda criminal tan espontáneamente, no podía creer que fueran exactamente los "buenos".

Uno de esos hombres tenía unos ojos tan oscuros y penetrantes que no podía distinguir el iris de la pupila. Era muy atractivo, pero eso no minimizaba la presencia tan impotente de su metro ochenta y tantos. El otro tenía unos brillantes ojos azules y una cara despreocupada. Le parecía singular el contraste que se generaba en ambos. Pero a pesar de eso, en ninguno de los dos pudo sentir los escalofríos y el miedo que en antaño le hizo tiritar con Akatsuki.

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ustedes? — preguntó la pelirrosa, intercalando su mirada entre uno y el otro.

El hombre de cabello y ojos negros tomó una silla que estaba cerca de la pared y la posicionó cerca de la cama. Se sentó en ella cruzando las piernas en una casual pose digna de revista. El rubio que tenía al lado rodó los ojos ante su prepotente movimiento.

— Te salvamos la vida — pronunció — Nada más y nada menos.

Y bajo ese evidente hecho, ella se rindió.

-o-

-o-

-o-

TBC.

* * *

Yo debería estar actualizando otra cosa ¡Pero muchas gracias por leer! No revisé la ortografía ni la secuencia lógica por lo que puede que esto sea un poco incómodo, pero necesito actualizar lo antes posible otras historias que tengo publicadas y no podía concentrarme en ellas por pensar en este escenario. Al publicarlo pretendo que salga de mi sistema y pueda continuar con las demás historias y luego corregir esta, pero supongo que tampoco quedó tan mal *lágrimas*.

Por cierto, Shi en realidad es "C" el rubio que acompañaba al Raikage, pero como se me hizo muy raro llamarlo solo C, le puse como se pronunciaba.

Un beso a todos.

 _- **SM**_


End file.
